


Unwrap Me

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Horny Alec, Horny Magnus, M/M, Sexy, Shameless Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Demon hunting is tiring business, but Alec is never too tired to pay a visit to his amazing boyfriend.





	Unwrap Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written a few drabbles but never had the courage to post them, but I was really happy with this one and wanted to share it :) This wouldn't have been possible without these amazing people...
> 
> My beta @baniverse  
> My aesthetic creator @everydayfandom  
> @QueenCow for being so supportive of my desire to write and making me feel special <3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> You can find me on twitter at @EmilyRLightwood !

Alec trudged up the stairs to Magnus’s loft. After a long, exhausting day of demon hunting, his plan had been to go back to the institute and get in bed as soon as possible. He had gotten Magnus’s message on his way there, causing his path to change instantly.

 

From Magnus: 9:57 P.M.

If you’re not too tired from kicking butt and taking names, come over...I have a surprise for you ;)

 

As tired as Alec was, how could he say no to his sweet, sexy, magical boyfriend?  He slid his key into the lock and stepped over the threshold.

 

“Magnus?”  Alec called out.  It was silent for a few moments before he heard a silky voice reply, “In the bedroom, darling! Hurry!”

 

The urgency in Magnus’s voice made Alec rush into the room where he stood wide-eyed, mouth agape, staring at the last thing he expected to see.  There on the bed laid Magnus in all his tanned, muscular glory, wearing nothing but a giant red bow.

 

Alec stood speechless. Magnus, unable to hide his cheshire cat grin, only snickered.

 

“It’s not polite to point, Alexander.”

 

Alec felt his cock twitch inside his suddenly too tight pants.

 

“It’s not polite to make me horny as hell before I’ve even had the chance to take off my weapons belt, Magnus.”

 

“Oh, well, if I’m being so impolite, maybe you should come over here and teach me a lesson...preferably after you’ve unwrapped your glorious present.”

 

Alec’s mouth curved into a wicked smile, quickly reaching to undo his weapons belt.

 

“You bet your ass I’m gonna teach you a lesson.”

 

Alec then preceded to teach Magnus a lesson multiple times that night.


End file.
